Mario Party 27
{{Under Construction Mario Party 27 is a game for the WiiU released in 2020. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Waluigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Toadette * Boo * Koopa Troopa * Dry Bones * Blooper* * Hammer Bro* * Rosalina* * Diddy Kong* Characters with a * behind it are unlockable characters. Modes * Party Mode * Solo Mode * Minigame Mode * Options * Shop * Records Party Mode In the party mode you can play with all your friends on alot of maps with different rules! Star Island Difficulty: Easy Rules: Stars+Coins Star Cost: 20 coins. Playable: 1P-3CPU, 2P-2CPU, 3P-1CPU or 4P. Pirate Cave Difficulty: Easy Rules: Stars+Coins: Chest Variant Chest Cost: 10 coins. Chest Items: Star+15 coins+nothing. Playable: 1P-3CPU, 2P-2CPU, 3P-1CPU or 4P. Mario Kart Plaza Difficulty: Easy Rules: Race Playable: 1P-5CPU, 1P-4CPU, 1P-3CPU, 1P-2CPU, 1P-1CPU, 2P-4CPU, 2P-3CPU, 2P-2CPU, 2P-1CPU, 2P, 3P-3CPU, 3P-2CPU, 3P-1CPU, 3P, 4P-2CPU, 4P-1CPU or 4P. Star Ville Difficulty: Normal Rules: Mini Stars Playable: 1P-3CPU, 1P-2CPU, 1P-1CPU, 2P-2CPU, 2P-1CPU, 2P, 3P-1CPU, 3P or 4P. Gamepad Harbor Difficulty: Normal Rules: Race Playable: 2P, 3P or 4P Toad Beach Difficulty: Normal Rules: Mini Stars Playable: 1P-3CPU, 1P-2CPU, 1P-1CPU, 2P-2CPU, 2P-1CPU, 2P, 3P-1CPU, 3P or 4P. Dry Dry Ruins Difficulty: Normal Rules: Mini Stars Playable: 1P-3CPU, 1P-2CPU, 1P-1CPU, 2P-2CPU, 2P-1CPU, 2P, 3P-1CPU, 3P or 4P. Water Park Difficulty: Normal Rules: Coins+Stars: Hotel Variant Hotel Cost: 1+ Playable: 1P-3CPU, 2P-2CPU, 3P-1CPU or 4P. Mario Raceway Difficulty: Normal Rules: Race Playable: 1P-5CPU, 1P-4CPU, 1P-3CPU, 1P-2CPU, 1P-1CPU, 2P-4CPU, 2P-3CPU, 2P-2CPU, 2P-1CPU, 2P, 3P-3CPU, 3P-2CPU, 3P-1CPU, 3P, 4P-2CPU, 4P-1CPU or 4P. WIP Minigame Mode In this mode you can choose from modes to play minigames in: * 1 Minigame * Minigame-Race * Minigame-Tournament * Decathlon Valley * Step it up * Choice challenge * Coin Catchers * Minigame-Movers * Blow it up! * Boss Rush 1 Minigame In this mode, you can choose 1 minigame from all of them, and select with how many players, etcetera... You can select 'Ranked' which keeps stats of this round, with who was the best player, etcetera. (1-4 players) Minigame-Race In this game, you need to do minigames. According to your place, you may throw with a dice or not. First place gets a 1 to 8 diceblock, second place gets a 1 to 6 diceblock, third place gets a 1 to 4 diceblock and last place gets a 1 to 2 diceblock. (1-4 players) Minigame-Tournament In this mode, you can play with 8 players max if you didn't unlock all characters, otherwise it's 16. There will come a tournament screen with all players joining that will battle in duels. The winner stays in, till there is 1 player left. They won! (1-16 players) Decathlon Valley You get points for the things you do in a game. (1-4 players) Step it up Each time you win a game, you go up by one step on a stairs. (1-4 players) Choice challenge There are 5 minigames. You may choose 3 of the 5 minigames in which you are competing in. You battle against the other players that chose that minigame. (1-4 players) Other things WIP Maker SilverStar2003 Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:2020 Category:Party Games Category:Wii U Games Category:SilverStar2003